Dreams of Flying
by ShadowfangRyu
Summary: Letting go is hard. Especially when your heart is still hurting from the rejection of your life. Sometimes you need just the right sort of distraction in your life to pry your fingers loose. All hearts should be wary, because we risk life and limb for love, but what happens when love risks it all for life?
1. On a bench, in the park

**Authors Note:** This is my first big fic, guys, so be gentle with me. It's a Human!stuck sadstuck type of thing. Please tell me what you think! 3

* * *

Eridan sat crossly on the park bench. Another blind date his supposed 'friend' had set up for him was a no show. He didn't know why he even bothered anymore, showing up. Nobody else did. Bearing a very sour expression, he pulled out his iphone, and swiped his thumb over the app screen. He tapped the little red icon, and watched the Trollian screen load up. Albeit in a slow, painfully slow way.

He fiddled impatiently with his earbuds, running a tanned hand through his well-styled black hair. He distastefully eyed a few freckles on the back of his hand, as if their existence caused him physical irritation. He glared at them now, how mockingly they contrasted with his skin. He shook himself, and picked at a nail on his well manicured fingers. He then ran an appraising eye over his nails. They were in need of a touch up, having lost most of their smooth shine in the rough, bitter cold.

He picked a piece of leaf litter off of his otherwise spotless, royal purple, sleeveless vest. He rolled the cuffs of his white button down a little further up his slightly muscular arms, ignoring the veins that stood out a little too clearly, and smoothed the wrinkles in black jeans.

He thought he was rather attractive. Why couldn't he just get a fucking date? Was he honestly that pathetic? He growled, low in his throat, and rolled his eyes as his piece of shit phone finally loaded.

He scrolled through his contacts, and found hers. He clicked it, and began thumbing away, the slightly off-calibration of his screen did nothing to help his temper.

- caligulasAquarium **[CA]** began trolling cuttlefishCuller **[CC]** -

**CA:** its another fuckin no showw fef

**CA:** wwhat a surprise

**CA:** cant you set me up wwith people wwholl actually showw up?

He ran his fingers through his hair again, making sure the gel held. A single strand of the purple streak he'd retouched only a few days prior hung annoyingly in his face, threatening to smudge his glasses. He glanced down at his phone, readjusting his blue scarf, tucking it firmly under his chin.

He peered down at the world through narrowed eyes, as if this whole 'life' thing were just one sordid affair. He felt his phone buzz familiarly in his hand.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

**CA:** its another fuckin no showw fef

**CA:** wwhat a surprise

**CA:** cant you set me up wwith people wwholl actually showw up?

**CC:** )(ey! be a little nicer -Eridan! I worked reelly )(ard to set you up wit)( )(im!

**CA:** him? fef come on, wwhy are you alwways settin me up with dudes

**CC:** you were t)(e one w)(o was so s)(ore )(e was gay in t)(e eight)( grade )(e started crying!

**CA:** wwere not talkin about that

**CA:** you swwore

**CC:** alrig)(t alrig)(t, sorry -Eridan

**CC:** besides, )(es reely cute. i t)(ink youre going to like )(im

**CA:** fef, this asshole hasnt showwn. its been ovver twwenty fuckin minutes

**CC:** language mister!

**CC:** )(es just running a little late okay?

**CC:** )(ell be t)(ere soon i promise!

**CC:** )(ave fun!38D

**CA:** wwhatever you say, fef…

**CC:** tell me all about it later, okay?

**CC:** anyway, i )(ave to go, so sea you soon!

**CA:** yeah

**CA:** a course

**CA:** wwhale…

**CA:** bye fef...

- caligulasAquarium **[CA]** ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller **[CC] **-

As always, he felt a little stab in his heart that rippled out of his chest, followed by a wave of anger. They used to be best friends. He still had her shitty little friendship bracelet laying under his pillow. Not that he liked the fucking thing. Not all that much, anyway. She made it in art class for him. He let the fond though pass, unmolested by anger. At least, until he remembered he'd been replaced.

Some nerdy fuck took his place as her best friend, then wormed his way into being her boyfriend. Eridan knew more about it than he'd like to admit. He'd been her friend for way longer than that little shit, and yet she rejected him, and took up the pathetic kid. Then he left her for some dumpy bitch who'd always floated around the back of class, looking depressed as hell.

He hated him, and with good reason. But he was more upset with Fef. He wouldn't have broken her heart like that. Never. But she never gave him the chance. He couldn't even have been given the dignity of being the rebound guy. No, the only reward he got after hours of watching shitty chick flicks, and spooning down ice cream like it was the end of the world was a shitty kiss on the cheek.

He'd never even _seen _Mr. Perfect, or clearly seen him. Only vague pictures on Fef's Facebook page. He tried not to look closely at him. It was a short fling, and he couldn't even remember the assholes name. Sorren, or some shit. He huffed. He couldn't even have the 'honor' of being Fef's best friend after that. No, he was still so perfect, even though he broke her heart.

Eridan stewed for a while longer, angry that anybody could come between him and Fef. He thought of her, and calmed somewhat. She was so beautiful, and so sweet. She made his heart pound. He still loved her, even if he hated to admit it.

He just hoped this time he'd be lucky. The last few dates that actually showed were disastrous. She'd set him up once with some cat fanatic. _That_ went well. It didn't even last a night before they were screaming at each other, and taking care to block each other from just about everything. He couldn't even remember what the little girl was so pissed about.

Not for his own sake, did he want this to go right, but so maybe he could rub Fef in just the rightest of wrong ways, and in her jealousy, she'd see how perfect they were for each other. He fantasized about her adorable puffy lips, and didn't notice that there was a rather large Honey Bee twitching about on his arm. Not until the fucker jammed it;s stinger right into him.

"Fuck!" He barked, raising a taut hand to smash the thing for having the audacity to stick its stinger where it didn't belong.

"Hey! Don't do that, leave it alone!"

A rather pale hand flashed into his view, scooping up the buzzing insect, and chasing it gently away. Eridan glared up at the kid, and his eyes wrenched open.

"You!"


	2. The Not-Date

"Me?" The confused, and rather taken aback voice responded. Eridan was glaring up into the face of _that _asshole.

"Are you the dude CC told me about?" He inquired politely. "The one I was told to meet like. . ." he checked his wristwatch. "Half an hour ago?" He grinned boyishly, apologizing. Eridan, however, was furiously texting Fef.

- caligulasAquarium **[CA]** began trolling cuttlefishCuller **[CC]**-

**CA:** fef

**CA:** you did NOT

**CA:** fuckin SET ME UP

**CA:** WWITH YOUR FUCKIN EX

**CC:** T-E-E)(-E-E!

**CC:** good luck -Eridan!

**CA:** fef i swwear to fucking god

**CA:** WWHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU

**CC:** bye!

- cuttlefishCuller **[CC]** ceased trolling caligulasAquarium** [CA]**-

He was _furious_. He couldn't _believe_ the _nerve_ she had, doing that to him! To _him_! Did she think he was stupid? Was this some sort of stupid fucking joke? He narrowed his eyes, and for a few seconds, his cell became in danger of being smashed against the pavement.

"Does it hurt?"

The kids voice snapped him back into the present, as he glared lividly back up into his face. A single cloud swept over the sun, temporarily allowing Eridan a clear view of his face. Angled and pointed, a long, slender nose, and narrow, almond shaped eyes. He had messy, mousy brown hair, and dorky 3-D glasses. He had really pale skin.

He was wearing just a pair of faded blue jeans, and a World of Warcraft t-shirt. Eridan sneered. He was a fuking nerd. All of his S's slurred horribly. A lisp. His sneer widened. The kid lifted his glasses, and Eridan was shocked into a more polite countenance. One of his eyes were a deep, sky-like shade of blue, and the other a smouldering russet brown. It wasn't even the bicolored eyes that took his breath away.

He hated to admit it. But they were beautiful. Even his own indigo eyes were no match for these two pools of soulful emotion, swirling endlessly around. He resigned himself to better behavior, and looked back up as he shifted his glasses back over his eyes. The cloud was whipped away, and the sun came back out in a bright, blinding flash.

Eridan narrowed his eyes, squinting up at him. He gave him a lopsided smile in return, and held out his pale, unmanicured hand. Eridan tsked distastefully, but took it, shaking it firmly. He noted how cold it was. The kid had long, nearly white, spidery fingers.

"My name is Sollux. And you are?" he asked. He was soft spoken, but there was a forcefulness to his voice. A commanding tone. Yes, he thought, he could easily see Fef falling for a guy like that. He was probably a pompous asshole. What did she see in him? Then again, pointed out the smaller part of his brain he usually kept locked tightly away, even he could see what the big deal about him was.

"Eridan." He responded after a moments pause. He wasn't being entirely friendly. He watched Sollux squirm in his place. He hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his blue jeans, and looked around for a moment.

"Wanna. . . Go for a walk?" He suggested with a shrug, as if it didn't matter, but Eridan could sense the fear in his actions.

"Not really," he said stiffly, turning his nose up at him. He was going to make him pay for it. He didn't quite know what it was, but he would pay for it anyway.

"Oh, alright then. Sit and chat then?"

"Don't feel like it."

"Oh." He said simply, then his eyes widened. He sat down swiftly beside him, his arm resting on the back of the bench, sitting sideways, his ankle crossed over his knee. He was a good deal taller than Eridan, and had to lean down a little.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run as late as I did, but I had to finish up this raid with one of my friends. Let me make it up to you. Hang on," he fished out his wallet, and ruffled through it. "Let's go get a coffee, okay? My treat."

Eridan couldn't argue with that logic, and stood up behind Sollux, trailing him out of the park, making conversation a little difficult.

"Should we. . . Hold hands, or something?" he asked jokingly, looking back at him with a theatrical look of panic on his face.

"I don't think so," he responded back, unable to hide a smile, one brow arched. This kid had charm.

"T-then. . . Sh-should we kiss? I never kiss on the first date. . ." his voice was dripping with mock panic, and he hunched himself over, pretending to look timid.

"Jeez, by me a drink first," he retorted, a little harsher than necessary.

Sollux stopped, looking back at him, expression blank. "I already am." He deadpanned, then started walking, laughing at the taken aback look on Eridan's face.

Eridan said nothing, and ignored the pitiful stabs at a conversation Sollux was making. Eventually he gave up, and they walked to the Cafe in silence. Sollux flew to a table before Eridan had time to look up from his phone. They were apparently sitting in a back, two-seater booth, in a more remote corner.

Sollux grinned up at him as Eridan slid himself into the seat. He hardly looked up from his phone. He wasn't doing anything, scrolling through his newsfeed, but he wanted to pretend he couldn't care less about the messy-haired, though undoubtedly attractive boy sitting across from him.

"I'll go get the coffee for the both of us, if you want," he offered tentatively, making a face. Nerves, Eridan thought. He had obviously not had nearly as much experience as he did.

"Chocolate-and-Caramel Frappe please," he said, glancing up for a moment. He saw Sollux nod, and slouch away to get the drinks. He felt a small stab of pity, but stifled it. He deserved it for making Eridan wait.

The night passed uneventfully, and Eridan knew he left Sollux rather disappointed, ending their little episode early, and sitting on his phone the entire time. He didn't honestly care. Not a lot anyway. Much. He did feel bad. But it didn't matter. Not really. He couldn't get the stupid kid's puppydog face out of his mind. It was driving him insane! He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

- cuttlefishCuller **[CC]** began trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]**-

**CC:** -Eridan!

**CC:** you rude, despicable, )(orrible, jerk!

**CA:** wwhat did i do to you?

**CC:** you are a low down, dirty, glubbing ass!

**CC:** i cant believe )(ow shellfish you are!

**CA:** can i at least knoww wwhat the fuck im bein yelled at for?

**CC:** Sollux was looking forward to t)(at date all day! and you ruined it for him!

**CC:** you reelly can be

**CC:** w)(ale…

**CC:** a big fat baby!

**CA:** lookin forwward to it? fucker wwas thirty minutes late!

**CA:** kindly stop yellin at me. at least i could havve had a wwarnin you wwere plannin on settin me up with that asshole

**CC:** stop calling )(im t)(at!

**CC:** )(e was late because he was so nervous!

**CC:** )(e wanted to make everyt)(ing fun for you, and you ruined )(is day!

**CA:**...

**CA:** wwell wwhat the fuck am I supposed to say to that?

**CA:** sorry?

**CC:** you can say youre sorry to )(im

**CC:** w)(en you go on your second date

**CC:** and yes, -Eridan, )(e still wants to see you again

**CA:** wwhat if i dont wwant to see him again?

**CC:** you know you do, and i know you do

**CC:** dont try and lie -Eridan

**CC:** not to me

**CA:** fine

**CA:** but dont expect me to enjoy it

**CA:** meddlin bitch

**CC:** -ERIDAN! 38O

- cuttlefishCuller **[CC]** ceased trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]**-

- caligulasAquarium **[CA]** began trolling cuttlefishCuller **[CC]**-

**CA:** fef?

**CA:** im sorry

**CA:** really

**CA:** i wwas mad and i ovverreacted

**CA:** im really really sorry

**CA:** fef?

- caligulasAquarium **[CA]** ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller **[CC]**-


	3. Stuck at Home

Eridan woke up feeling foul and irritable. Still in last nights clothes, phone pressed to his face, leaving an embarrassingly red imprint on his cheek, he shook himself, wiping a small amount of drool from his chin. He grumbled, not bothering to check his phone.

He took a long shower, feeling better after rubbing one off. He didn't want to admit, even to himself, that Sollux kept straying into his thoughts.

In nothing more than a pair of purple, whale-patterned boxers, with a towel around his neck, he jumped back onto his bed and picked up his phone. It was flashing a little green light up at him. Fef messaged him back! He unlocked it, and opened up Trollian, he had one new message waiting for him.

- twinArmageddons **[TA]** began trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]** -

**TA:** cc gave me your trollhandle

**TA:** ii hope you dont miind

**TA:** not much you can do about iit now though

**TA:** you there?

**TA:** ed?

- twinArmageddons **[TA]** ceased trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]** -

He was disappointed, but glad, in a way. He didn't know if he wanted to message him. Not just yet. He'd let him wait just a little while longer. Like he made Eridan wait.

Though in his mind, he was still going about his normal train of though, it seemed his rebellious body had decided there _would_ be a second date. He was washing all of his clothes, staying in his boxers as there wasn't a point of getting dressed up. Not today. Today was his day. Grooming day!

It wasn't until a little after lunch he even remembered he had a phone. He swung by his room, snatching his phone off of his bed, and heading back towards his livingroom. He clicked on his television, and flipped through the channels until he got to the Military History Channel, and plopped himself on the couch.

He sprawled out, relaxing quite a bit, a bowl of Salt and Vinegar chips standing faithfully by his side, munching on handful after handful of them. Shaking his hand free of clinging crumbs, and sweeping them off his relatively hairless chest. He looked at his phone, and felt a tiny stab of disappointment when he saw that he had no new messages. He opened up the old chat log with Sollux, and began to message him.

- caligulasAquarium **[CA]** began trolling twinArmageddons **[TA]** -

**CA:** hey sorry about that

**CA:** i wwas really kind of busy

**CA:** ivve got some time noww to chat but i dont knoww howw much longer thats gonna last

**TA:** no worriie2

**TA:** ii had 2tuff two occupy my tiime

**TA:** ii thiink ii can manage wiithout you

**TA:** you know, 2iince your 2o bu2y

**CA:** no no

**CA:** its fine

**CA:** i find you alwways havve to make time for the little people in your life

**TA:** thank2

**TA:** ii gue22…

**CA:** havve you heard anything from fef?

**TA:** cc?

**TA:** yeah

**TA:** what diid you do two her?

**TA:** 2he2 really pii22ed at you

**CA:** oh

**CA:** i dont evven fuckin knoww

**CA:** wwe had a fight, i cant evven remember wwhat for

**TA:** bummer

**CA:** yeah

**TA:** 2o?

**CA:** so?

And for a long while, it was quiet. Eridan dozed on the couch to the sound of gunfire floating softly out from the speakers. He'd turned the sound down to a mild buzz. The air was charged with a sort of calm energy. He almost fell asleep, and probably would have if not for the small vibration that his phone gave off, shuddering to life in his weakly grasping hand. Eridan jolted back away, the spell broken.

**TA:** 2peakiing of cc

**TA:** 2he told me you really liike the beach

**TA:** and ii know of thii2 cool liittle place where we can go and get a biite two eat

**TA:** you know

**TA:** liike a date?

**TA:** but maybe make thii2 one 2uck ju2t a liitle biit le22?

**CA:** are you asking me on a date?

**TA:** no 2hiit 2herlock

**TA:** thought that wa2 obviiou2 enough

**CA:** you

**TA:** ye2

**CA:** are askin me

**TA:** ye2

**CA:** on a date

**TA:** keep goiing

**CA:** wwith you?

**TA:** diidnt know ii wa2 dealiing wiith the next eiin2tiien

**TA:** congradulatiion2

**TA:** you won the grand priize

**CA:** oh really

**CA:** wwell then major sarcasm

**CA:** wwhat do i wwin?

**CA:** more sarcasm?

**TA:** you wiin a date wiith a 2uper hot model

**CA:** didn't knoww you wwere a model. you dont looke like one

**TA:** daaaw ed ii diidnt know you thought ii wa2 2uper hot

**TA:** thank2

**CA:** no

**CA:** no, not like that

**CA**: god no

**TA:** two late

**TA:** no take2ii2 back2iie2

**TA:** later ed

- twinArmageddons **[TA]** ceased trolling caligulasAquarium **[CA]** -

Eridan stared at his phone for a long time, reading over the conversation. He didn't feel like it was him talking to Fef's ex anymore. It felt like he was talking to, well, somebody whose company he really enjoyed. In fact, for a few minutes he completely forgot about Fef, or life sucking as bad as it did, or even that he usually turned out to be an unlikeable character. For a few brief moments he had somebody, a friend, who he understood, and who understood him, and it was the best feeling in the world.


	4. Date: Take two

**Author's****Note: **I just wanted to say thanks for the wonderful review I received, and I wanted to let you guys know I feel so happy that you like my fic. Keep reading, and I'll keep writting!

* * *

The day of their next day crashed over Eridan like a tidal wave. Fef still wasn't speaking to him, and it pained him, but in her absence, his friendship with Sol was flourishing. They'd only exchanged a handful of words in the span of a few days, but their sessions always left him feeling much happier. He still wondered what the best way was for him to strike up Fef's heart. He felt bad for Sol, but he didn't love Sol. Not at all like Fef.

He felt his head spinning with confused emotions, hardly even watching where he was going. He was dressed in a rather fetching outfit, casual, yet fancy. With his hands in his pocket, he trotted down the streets, head down, staring blankly at the ground as it passed underfoot. He was going to meet his date-he still felt a little thrill of giddiness everytime he thought about it-right outside the restaurant. Until then, he was alone with his thoughts.

Eridan had spent most of the morning scrolling through Sol's facebook page, trying to get the feel of the dude. He was only able to reaffirm his knowledge that this scrawny kid was a raging nerd, and to glean that he was still friends with that depressing chick, her name was Aradia, apparently. He felt a little twinge of jealousy, as it seemed they hung out a lot. Could Sol still be in love with her? He was not inclined to share.

He knew they broke up, but he never asked why. He didn't want Sol to think he was being obsessive. His camera rocked back and forth as he walked, swinging from a belt around his neck. Eridan liked to consider himself a photographer, and going to the beach may just be the perfect opportunity to snag a few shots, maybe impress Fef back into talking to him. Maybe he could get a few cute shots of Sol. That thought brightened his mood considerably, and added a little spring in his step as he strode down the bustling street.

He could smell the sea long before he could hear it, and heard it long before he could see it, but eventually he came to a halt in front of Cap'n Orphy's Sea Grill, a swanky little bar on the edge of the dock, overlooking the ocean. He waited outside, and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it, and took a long drag, holding it in for a few seconds before unleashing a stream of smoke

He checked his phone. Sol was late again. Then again, so was he. Eridan felt a little nervousness squirm inside of him. Maybe Sol was there was earlier, and got tired of waiting? He shook his head, inhaling another smoking breath. He was just late, he thought firmly.

After the cigarette had been almost burned away to the filter, he dropped it on the ground, and stepped on it, rubbing it into the ground with the heel of his black shoes.

"Those will kill you, you know," He heard the familiar, lispy-soft voice call out to him. Sol came trotting down the street, wearing a pair of blue jeans, and, Eridan squinted, at least a nice shirt.

"Plenty worse things out there," Eridan remarked, looking over at the enterence. He held out his arm like an escort, and Sollux laughed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm paying, I'm the escort, your my bitch," he grinned impishly, and gave Eridan a lopsided smile that made his heart feel constricted in the too-small cage of his chest. He pushed Eridan's arm down, and repeated his motion, holding his own arm out.

Eridan sighed and grabbed onto it, pleasantly surprised to find it so firm underneath his fingers.

"I've been single a long time," He said gravely, looking at Eridan through the corner of his eye. That fucker was teasing him!

"Yeah, I can see why," he rebutted, looking crossly at Sol, a sour expression on his face. Eridan hated being teased.

"Jeez, calm down. I was only kidding. You gotta get that stick out of your ass and learn to have a little fun," he whispered as they were lead through the dark smokey room, past closely packed tables. They were given a table out on the balcony that overlooked the wide stretch of sandy coastline.

It was nice. A single candle was just beginning to burn in a little glass bowl on their table, the white clothe fluttered in the chilly breeze, and the setting sun cast everything into a rosy tint. The ceaseless rise and fall of waves on the beach gave everything a quiet feeling. Eridan could even hear the tiny air bubbles escaping from the sand every time a wave retreated. He took out his camera, and aimed it towards the sea, then stopped.

He caught a glimpse of Sol's face, and couldn't resist. He was leaning his head in one hand, staring out at the waves, the light didn't just touch his face. It framed it, all of it's angles and curves. The shadows deepened, seeming to caress his pale skin.

Click when the nostalgic sound of the shudder, that was kind of unecissary, but he liked the way it sound. Sol's head jerked up, and he looked over at Eridan, a soft pink glow spreading across his cheeks.

"Hey, Freckles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, though there was a hint of humor in his voice.

"You're a model, aren't you? Well, I'll be the paparazzi." he adopted a haughty, highbrow tone. "Work it Dahling, the camera loves you."

Sol snorted into his lap, and only just composed himself in time to order a drink. Eridan followed suit, only in a more dignified manner. He doubted Sol had actually been here before, or if Fef had just suggested it to him.

Fef. . .

Eridan pulled out his cell. No new messages. He sighed, feeling his mood take a dip. He noticed Sollux's expression sour out of the corner of his eye, and sighed, slipping the phone back into his pocket.

He was slightly surprised when well-cooked lobster was set down in front of him. When had he ordered? He vaguely remembered being asked what he'd like, but. . . He looked over at Sol who was eagerly downing some sort of calamari dish.

Eridan cracked open his meal, and used a fork to try and separate the meat from it's case. He slipped the sweet, fluffy meat into a little tin of melted butter sauce, and took great care not to drip it over himself as he spooned it into his mouth. He savored the flavors as the melted across his tongue.

Sol looked over at him, a tiny tentacle poking out of his mouth. She smiled, cheeks puffed up with his squidy meal. He slurped noisily, sucking it back into his mouth, and swallowed roughly. Eridan rolled his eyes. He was biting off more than he could chew. Literally.

Conversation was muted all throughout dinner, until they were done, paid for it, leaving their tip on the table, and racing, barefoot, shirts flung into the sand, towards the beach. Eridan watched his date-yet again, he felt a little thrill of excitement-hit the water first. He splashed into the oncoming tide, and cheered.

"I won, eat that fish breath!" Sol teased, having to shout to be heard over the roar of the sea. Eridan redoubled his efforts, and charged the skinny pale boy, half tackling him.

They collapsed into the rolling waves, both taking rather unpleasant shots of seawater up the nose, but laughing like mad men as they tumbled to a halt.

"Eat shit," was his eloquent response.

They stood up, gasping and panting. They looked at each other for a few brief seconds, before Eridan scooped a huge sopping wet pile of sand, and glopped it on his head, watching it slide down the back of his neck.

Sol's mouth opened wide, looking shocked, and pissed. His own arm shot down, and he snaked his fingers deeper into the mucky sand than Eridan had, flinging his heavier purchase at him, smacking him dead in the forehead. Eridan fell back, sputtering.

"Watch the glasses asshole!" he cried out indignantly.

And so it was that a sand war had erupted, the air was alive with grit, and bits of shell. Eridan could almost taste it, and he could sure as hell feel it, sand weighing down his designer pockets. He didn't care. He wasn't even thinking how sandy and unpleasant his walk home would be. In fact, the only thing he was thinking was that: For a skinny guy, Sol could really move. And dodge flying globules of wet sand.

He laughed victoriously as he heard the satisfyingly wet 'plop' of his little projectile making contact with Sollux's skin. He was not victorious for long.

"Gah," He spewed shards of shell and salty soil from his mouth, feeling it in between his teeth. He ran a disgusted tongue over them, spitting up more sand. He glared over at Sollux, who had a guilt expression on his face.

"Sorry bro!" He called out. "But hey, at least it hides your freckles!"

"Why I never. . . That's it, you're a dead man!" He bellowed, charging up the incline of the shoreline, and after his sodding date. Sollux snagged up his artifacts, swiftly jamming his feet into his shoes, and the shirt over his head. He charged up the stairs leading down to the sand, and looked back, grinning.

"I would kiss you goodnight, but I'd rather not get sand in my mouth!" With that, the tall skinny pale kid bolted.

Eridan grumbled to himself, and snatched up his stuff, shook the worst of the sand out of his clothes, and put them on. He stuffed his phone in his pocket, ignoring it, and jogging home, wincing every time he trod on a sharp stone, or shell.

He was bruised and sore, he was tired, he had sand in every conceivable orifice, and some that weren't quite so conceivable, his mouth still tasted foul, he was in dire need of something to drink, and every bit of him felt as though it had been dragged through the pebbly sand. All in all, it was the best second date he'd ever had.


	5. Sinking Ships

I just wanted to thank those who've read this far, and apologize that it's been so long since my last update. I'm planning to write a few more chapters today as a thanks for your patience!

* * *

After the weekend, Eridan noted, with severe distaste, that Sollux had to work. He often forgot that just because he inherited a small fortune from his Grandad, didn't mean everybody else found it so easy. So he was a rich kid. So what? It didn't mean he was a bad person. He wished the scrawny runt had actually told him he worked. Eridan was under the impression he just slept late most days.

It was even more distressing to him now that he learned one of his Coworkers was Aradia. His ex. It made a small ball of jealousy roil within him. It felt like a ball of snakes in his gut, sickening almost, and it spread throughout his body every time he thought about her working alongside him. He took it as almost a personal insult.

Since he had nothing better to do, he jumped on his computer, and scrolled through the endless amounts of Bullshit. He found himself now reading through Sol's Facebook page. The shuddering clicks of his mouse-wheel kept him company in the oppressive quiet as he scanned the infrequent posts, as if trying to discern disloyalty in an out-of-place emoticon.

He hated looking at all the pictures of Aradia and his Sol together, whether they were romantic or platonic. Why didn't he delete pictures like that after splitting with somebody? Even the tiny part of his brain which usually annoyingly spoke up at this point, didn't care to remind him that he never deleted pictures like that. It was too annoyed, and definitely on his side at this point. Aradia was bad news. He could sense it. She would cause trouble. For the both of them.

He was finding it rather irritating that Sol only posted once or twice every month, if that. Mostly, he just liked nerdy, gaming-related pictures, or shared things that Aradia posted. Why didn't he share things he posted? From there, he jumped to Aradia's page. He wanted to see what she was all about.

As he suspected, it was mostly self-harm, emo, depressive bullshit. She seemed to post gloomy doomy poetry in every status update, and threatened to kill herself every other post. Eridan rolled his eyes. Attention whore.

When finally he felt like he was going to kill himself, he switched back to Sol's page, and smiled a little when the "In a relationship with Eridan Ampora," flashed out at him. He smirked then, almost challengingly at his blindingly white screen. Sol was his. Not yours. He puffed out his chest a little, swelling at the thought.

He felt his phone weighing down in his pocket, and pulled it out. No new messages. Fef was online too. He decided to swallow his pride for two minutes. He just wanted to talk to her again.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

CA: hey

CA: fef

CA: are you there?

He had to wait several minutes before he actually got a response. But he did get one, and that was something. Feeling it buzz in his lap, a little startled, he fumbled with it until it was open, and checked her reply.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

CA: hey

CA: fef

CA: are you there?

CC: yea)(, sorry -Eridan, i've just been reely busy

CA: youre fuckin kiddin me right?

CA: ivve been wwaiting almost twwo wweeks and youre 'busy?'

CC: it )(as not been almost two weeks!

CC: and please can we not do t)(is now?

CA: fine

CA: wwhatevver

CA: sorry anyway

CA: ill just go since youre so busy

CC: no no

CC: please dont

CC: i do want to talk to you

CA: wwell i suppose its somethin that you actually responded

CC: ignoring t)(at

CC: sea?

CC: w)(y dont you tell me )(ow things )(ave been for you?

CA: sol and i are gettin along

CC: t)(ats WOND-ERFUL!

CA: glad you think so

CC: w)(y, don't you?

CA: a course i do

CC: t)(en w)(ats wrong -Eridan?

CA: just kind a lonely i guess

CA: doesnt matter

CA: howwvve you been?

He couldn't believe how awkward it was talking to her. Normally they got on much better than this. He wondered if it was something he was doing, or if it was just her. They'd had bigger fights before, and came back. He wondered what it was, then, this time, that made things so much more difficult for him to actually talk to her. Again, he had to wait a few minutes before he got his reply.

He was beginning to think she was only talking to him to placate him, before he checked the message.

CC: sorry about that

CC: and reely good!

CA: gonna tell me wwhy that is?

CC: w)(hale…

CA: yes?

CC: i got a buoyfrond!

Eridan felt cold all of the sudden. Then he felt seething rage. She was doing it again! When would she just see that he loved her?! He put his phone down, and had to walk away for a few minutes. He didn't want to anger her into not talking to him for a few days. When he got back, he had three new messages.

CC: -Eridan?

CC: )(ello?

CC: w)(ere did you go? 3:(

CA: sorry i had to answwer a phonecall

CA: thats great by the wway

CA: wwho is this lucky boy?

CC: )(is name is Jo)(n

CC: i met )(im online

CA: …

CC: )(e's reely sweet to me

CA: howw do you knoww hes not some fuckin freak

CA: like some fucking old man wwhos just pretending?

CA: and online relationships?

CA: are you fuckin kiddin me?

CC: for your information, we talked on Skype yesterday

CC: like i saw )(is face and everyt)(ing

CA: and evverythin?

CC: not like that!

CC: you know w)(at i mean

CC: you said you would stop

CC: w)(y do you always do t)(is?

CC: im going to go now

CA: no

CA: fef please dont

CA: sorry i just got a little jealous

CC: a little?

CC: -Eridan…

CC: if youre going to keep doing t)(is we cant be fronds anymore

CA: fef please dont say that

CA: ill go to givve you some time

CA: im happy for you really

- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

Heart broken, and disgusted, he threw his phone down. He left the room, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn't even have the will to do much more than collapse on the couch, heave a sigh, and take a nap.


	6. Pizza and Pillow Forts

Nobody had ever cleaned so much, so fast, and so effectively, Eridan thought proudly, looking at his newly cleaned space. Sol was coming over to stay the night, as it was the weekend, and he wanted to be very well prepared. It had taken a little while for him to become mildly impressed with his looks. He was jumpy, a frayed ball of nerves.

At this point, he didn't even care that Fef seemed more preoccupied with the little Snot than him. He was single mindedly obsessed with making sure his house was perfect. He waited around by the window, almost pulled to whimpering. He'd never had anybody stay the night, not without his parents there at least.

He was obsessively scrubbing even the smallest spots from everything, stressing over what to have for dinner, wondering if he should put out snacks. He was in the middle of wiping down the counters of his modern-themed kitchen for the fifth time, when he heard a series of loud taps on the door.

He felt the color drain out of his freckled-face as he dropped the rag in the sink, stumbling over himself in his haste to get to the door. He fell, flat on his chest, the air whooshing out of him in a great gust. He scrambled to his feet, and hastily unlocked the door.

Sol gave him a blank stare for a moment, the let out a long, rolling chuckle. "Did you fall flat on your face?" He asked, snorting with laughter.

"Of course not!" He cried indignantly.

"So what? Testing gravity?" He teased, stepping inside. Eridan shut the door behind him.

"Oh shut it," He responded eloquently, shoving him gently. Sollux nudged him back, and gave him a boyish smile.

Sol gave one pre cursory glance around the house, looked back at Eridan, and pipped up, "Do you have any gaming consoles? Do you wanna play?"

"No I don't, sorry Sol," he pouted playfully, pressing his lips to the taller boy's forehead. Sol wrinkled his nose, and ruffled Eridan's head.

"Doesn't matter. I brought something we can play on."

Eridan rolled his eyes, but watched as Sol slowly grew more and more uncomfortable. Eridan assumed it was just nerves, as he'd been feeling. He lead his houseguest to the livingroom, where he sat, subdued on the couch. Eridan felt a little stab of a mix of emotions. One part annoyance, one part disappointment, one part pity.

"Wanna beer?" He asked, tilting his head. Sol nodded wordlessly as Eridan trotted to his fridge. He grabbed a couple from the bottom shelf of the fridge. He came back, passing one to Sol. Sol cracked it open in the crook of his arm. Eridan tried to imitate, but only managed a wicked scratch, and a few choice curses. Sol gave him an amused look, and held out his hand.

Handing over the bottle, having to bend his pride, Eridan smiled. Sol cracked his open, and passed it back. Eridan took a deep swig, and watched Sol do the same. He seemed to relax after that. Eridan sat beside him, wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

It was quiet for the longest time. Sol seemed deep in thought, and Eridan left him to think. That is, until curiosity overcame him.

"What are you thinking?"

"You'd laugh at me."

"Try me?"  
"Promise you won't laugh?"

"No. Tell me."

"Fine. Pillow forts and Mario Karts?"

Eridan went silent for a moment. Sol looked over at him, obviously worried.

"E.D.?"

"Hell yes," he responded, giving him a shark-like smile. Sol responded in kind with his own savage grin. The rushed the closet, Sol in tow, and pulled out every last pillow and blanket they could find. They dragged their load into the living room, and built up a magnificent castle around the Tv, pushing Eridan's two couches together at a right angle to make the walls.

Sol hooked up his old as dirt, beaten up Super Nintendo to the Tv, and they sat together beneath their multicolored pillow fort. Sol propped himself up beneath Eridans arm, and they started the game.

"Don't forget to blow my cartridge, hmm Sol?" He winked suggestively.

"Not even if you were the last guy on Earth. . . And I lost both my hands." He deadpanned as the character selection screen came up. Eridan flicked his joystick, and glared.

"Why am I player two?" He demanded.

"Beat me, and you can be player one," he stuck his tongue out teasingly.

"Fine, but I get Bowser."

Sol gave him an incredulous look. "You can keep your lame Ox-Turtle dude. Luigi, bitches." He retorted.

Three rounds of Mario Karts, and a few beers later, they realized they were both a little tipsy, and hungry. Eridan still hadn't manage to win, even after all his cheating. He'd unplugged Sol's controller twice, put it in the wrong slot once, and even covered his eyes. Nothing prevailed.

"Pizza?" Sol asked, tilting his head to the side, putting his controller down.

"Yeah, but I'm paying this time." He responded, unsteadily climbing to his feet. "What do we get on it?"

"Extra cheese?"

"Yeah. Pepperoni?"

"Meatballs."

"Half and half?"

"Sure."

So Eridan stood in the kitchen, clumsily fumbling with his cell, calling the nearest pizza place, and slurring his order into the phone. When finally, he got his order placed, he trotted back towards Sol, falling all over himself. He slumped back under the fort, and next to Sol.

"Wanna play Pokemon?" He asked, blinking up at the slouching Eridan with eyes as wide as a confused owl.

"You play, imjutsgonna sit down," He slurred, plopping down beside his boyfriend. it sent a little thrill down his spine to say that, even if it was just to himself.

It took more time than he would have liked to admit, for Eridan to get to his feet, and open the door. He paid in incorrect change the first time, then decided it wasn't worth it, and told the poor delivery boy to keep the change. Spluttering in his thanks, the boy walked away as Eridan brought the piping hot box with him to the fort, with another couple of beers.

They scarfed down as many slices as they could muster, then pushed the box out of the fort. Eridan laid back, and rested his head in Sol's lap, blearily watching him play. Feeling warm and unconcerned, he passed out.


End file.
